Zombification
The ability to convert/turn others into zombies. Sub-power of Voodoo. Variation of Undead Conversion. Also Called *Zombie Inducement Capabilities The user can convert/turn others (usually dead, sometimes living) into zombies (walking corpses) either by scientific or magical means. Applications *Zombie Physiology to others. Associations *Apocalypse Inducement *Carcass Manipulation *Dark Arts *Disease Generation *Disease Inducement *Ghoulification *Infestation *Necromancy *Undead Conversion *Undead Manipulation *Voodoo *Zombie Manipulation Limitations * Weak against Zombie Manipulation. * Useless against users with Conversion Immunity. * Can be undone by Conversion Negation. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Giselle blood.PNG|Anyone that touches enough of Giselle Gewelle's (Bleach) blood becomes a zombie under her control. File:Cerebral_Toxin_HU599_(Clock_Tower).png|Cerebral Toxin/HU599 (Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within) grow into a parasitic brain inside the human body, killing off the true brain, turning the victim into a zombie. Nekron.jpg|The Black Lantern Corps (DC Comics) is controlled by and in turn zombified by Nekron, the embodiment of the lifeless void. Such zombification can include even those who are alive, but have been resurrected. Grandfather (KND Codename Kids Next Door) green.png|Grandfather (Codename: Kids Next Door) can transform anyone he touches into zombies. Eternal Darkness Anthony Zombie.jpg|Anthony (Eternal Darkness) was transformed into a zombie after he opened a cursed scroll meant for Charlemagne the Frank. White_Walker_2x10.jpg|White Walkers (Game of Thrones) can reanimate the dead to do their bidding. Energy_Vampire Lifeforce.jpg|Energy Vampires (Lifeforce) are a shapeshifting alien species that can drain energy from normal living beings... Lifeforce Zombie 01.png|...turning them into mindless, living corpses... Lifeforce Energy Zombie.gif|...which can also suck energy from other humans. File:Halloween the Crucified.jpg|After killing them, Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) can use his Darkness ÄRM, Grave Hail to call people from the dead and force them to fight for him. Zombie eating Shannon devouring iguana.png|Anyone who gets resurrected by Curtis (Misfits) will have a craving for eating flesh, whether it be a human like Shannon Speers... Resurrected Mr Miggles.png|...or an animal such as a cat. Mona the Vampire Living Scarecrow.jpg|Mixed with Brain Removal, the Living Scarecrow (Mona the Vampire) can rip out a vulnerable victim's brains and devour them, turning the people that he has killed into Zombies. Undead Nightmare Cursed Mask.jpg|The Mask (Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare) is a cursed Aztec artifact that Abraham Reyes stole believing it would make him immortal, but instead turned him into a zombie and reanimated all of the dead in New Austin, West Elizabeth, and Nuevo Paraiso. File:Tyrant_T-Virus_(Resident_Evil).png|Tyrant/T-Virus (Resident Evil) File:Zombie.jpg|A product of the T-Virus (Resident Evil) File:Zombie Marvin.gif|As a result of T-virus infection, Marvin Branagh (Resident Evil 2) becomes a zombie. Resident Evil 6 Lepotica Conversion Pathogen.gif|While they aren't exactly powerful as the Transcendent Mutant Haos, Lepoticas (Resident Evil 6) have the power to [[Conversion Pathogen|release a gaseous form of the Chrysalid/C-Virus]] from their pores covering their bodies, and whoever inhales it in two specific ways will become Zombies. File:SCP-008_-_Zombie_Plague.jpg|While it is unknown exactly how it was created and where it came from, SCP-008 - Zombie Plague (SCP Foundation) are cells that can both kill and reanimate sentient life into Zombies. the-walking-dead-zombies.jpg|Walkers (The Walking Dead) transmit primarily through bites. Zing Zom-Bone (Xiaolin Showdown).jpg|Zing Zom-Bone (Xiaolin Showdown) can turn anyone into a mindless zombie and make them obey the user. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Horror-Themed Abilities